1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates in general to a polymerizable monomer and a liquid crystal material, and more particularly to a polymerizable monomer and a liquid crystal material adapted to a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels, having the features of lightweight, thinness, low power consumption and low radiation, have been widely used in commercial and consumer electronic products, and has gradually replaced the conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors. LCD panels are superior to the conventional cathode ray tube monitors in terms of power consumption, luminance and contrast, but are still slightly inferior to the conventional CRT monitors in terms of response time.
In recent years, a new alignment technology, that is, a polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology, is provided. According to the PSA technology, polymerizable monomers are mixed in a liquid crystal layer, and after the polymerizable monomers are arranged, an energy source (such as a UV light or a heating source) is applied thereto for polymerizing the polymerizable monomers into a polymer film, which guides the arrangement of the liquid crystal compounds in the LCD panel. Despite the PSA technology can conveniently form a polymer film facilitating the alignment of liquid crystal molecules, the performance of the polymer film in the alignment of liquid crystal molecules still needs to be improved.